The present invention relates generally to an automotive vehicle having a front and a rear sliding doors for opening and closing a door opening. More particularly, the invention relates to an automotive vehicle sliding door construction applicable for a center-pillarless vehicle.
Conventionally, various sliding door vehicle have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,407 to Podolan et al discloses a Sliding Vehicle Door. The sliding door is opened by an initial laterally outward movement followed by a sliding movement along the exterior of the vehicle. The vehicle door assembly is supported at three points by a suspension mechanism on the leading edge combined with a lateral guide mechanism. A pivotal support member is mounted on the side of the door opening adjacent the door's leading edge and has rollers mounted thereon adapted to engage track means on the door. The pivotal member rotates from an initial closed door position, characterized by a substantially fore-and-aft alignment of the plane of the door, to a laterally outward position, thereby causing the leading edge of the door to move laterally outward from the vehicle body to permit subsequent sliding movement. The rollers are rotatable about vertical axes and one engages a cam plate member to direct the initial swinging movement of the pivotal member and subsequently enters the door track to permit the door to slide along the vehicle body.
As apparent from FIGS. 1 and 2 of Podolant et al, the disclosed sliding vehicle door has a single swingable and slidable vehicle door closing a door opening and is applicable to a center-pillarless vehicle body.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,864 to Erb et al discloses a Swingable Sliding Car Door assembly which can be opened or closed by a combination of swinging and sliding movement. Linkage means steady the door in all of its possible positions. The linkage means also guide and support the door while the same is being moved into and out of its closed position and effectively prevent tilting of the door out of its proper vertical alignment. The door can be gently closed, or can be slammed in the same manner as a hinged door. The entire linkage and guidance mechanism of the door is concealed except for a few barely noticable slots on the outside of the car body and at the door frame so that the physical appearance of a car equipped with the door according to this U.S. patent is not marred.
As shown in FIGS. 5 through 7, Erb et al disclose sliding doors applicable for front and rear vehicle doors.